


December 12

by alrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrich/pseuds/alrich
Summary: Hi. Not beta’ed.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	December 12

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Not beta’ed.

Castiel stared out his apartment window, watching the last of the snow dissipate. He expelled a heavy sigh as he turned to face the front door as it closed shut. Dean stuttered in, still shaken from their fight earlier in the day. 

“Heya Cas.”

Castiel merely glanced at his boyfriend before slipping into his coat and heading outside. The sun was setting as he walked toward the local park. The ground was wet with melted snow and the sun shimmered over the few remaining specks. He slowly trailed a path towards the large oak tree that Dean had proposed under. He stared up at the barren, twisted branches before sliding down to the ground, ignoring the dampness of the wet grass. 

He sat under the tree for what felt like hours as the sky drifted from yellow to orange to pink before becoming black. His eyes closed, savoring the moment, as heavy footsteps entered his peaceful environment. 

“Are we gonna talk or what?”

“Dean, I told you before. There’s nothing left to say.”

“Bullshit Cas. That’s absolute bullshit and you know it. You left me standing here like an idiot this morning.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and climbed to his feet.  
“You’re the one who had the brilliant idea to propose to me in the middle of a crowded park. You made yourself look like an idiot.”

Cas pushed past Dean and started the trek back to their suddenly too small apartment. He climbed the stairs where they had first met, eyes locking for just a second as Dean helped his brother move in to the apartment above. He unlocked the front door where Dean had taped up his phone number and where they had shared their first kiss. He walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed, sheets still rumpled from their lovemaking early in the morning. Before it all unraveled. Before Castiel’s fear destroyed everything. Tears built as he quickly packed a bag, intent on staying at his brothers for the night. He didn’t realize he had slid to the floor until the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut jolted him out of his haze. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Dean’s voice shook with anger, but his eyes were filled with fear.

“I...I don’t wish to be an inconvenience to you. I was going to stay at Gabriel’s for a while.” 

“So you’re just gonna leave. After everything we’ve been through, the sacrifices we’ve made for one another. You’re going to throw away 8 years of your life just because you’re too afraid to commit to me? What kinda halfcocked crap is that Cas?” 

“You don’t understand Dean. My family...” 

“Screw your family Cas,” Dean interjected. “And don’t tell me that I don’t understand. Don’t treat me like I didn’t have to deal with a homophobic father who tried to prevent me from seeing my brother ever again. I understand more than anybody about the struggles of dealing with a shit family. So don’t give me that crap.” 

Castiel’s head hung in shame as Dean’s words cut through him. 

“I’m sorry Dean. I don’t know what else to say but I’m sorry.” 

Dean dropped his knees, enveloping Cas in his arms. They soaked each other’s shoulders in tears, releasing all of their anguish. Castiel lifted his head up and met Dean’s eyes before brushing their lips together. 

“Will you marry me Dean?” 

——- 

The soft moans that Cas elicited mere minutes later was all the confirmation he needed.


End file.
